oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trojan War
Scouting Legion The moment that Tabart had met the other Shichibukai, he truly understood that they were among the weirdest pirates in the seas. Though, when he really thought about it, he wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting. Since he had entered the New World, the seas were plagued with the powerful and the eccentric. Kettle was a notorious slaver who had managed to make a fortune by trading humans across the seas; a real piece of shit. Yet, when trapped in a submarine, he was reduced to nothing but a coward incapable of doing much, and then when his life was being directly threatened by Bathory McGhinnis (another weirdo that Tabart preferred not to talk about), he sat by and almost let it happen. Then, he met Draco D. Damon and Fukuoka Soren. Damon was apparently some monster with horns who yelled a lot, and Soren liked to try on make up. Apu was mostly normal except for the fact that he frequently screamed at night about shit no one knew about. Some bitch named Kresha or something? Tabart never knew what he was talking about, but he could only guess that Kresha was the reason Apu smoked all the weed that he did. However, none of them even compared to the Shichibukai. Though, among them, there was one person in a league of their own. Someone whose might was so recognized by the World, that Tabart had to ask for her assistance on this mission. Yet, that was because no one else would have said yes faster than she did. Lancaster Hecate, captain of the Marching Pirate, and the woman charged with preventing the next Yonko crew from rising to power. She was the woman who single-handedly destroyed the Notch Pirates. Still, Tabart wished that he had asked anyone else. Although he thought that Mort was bad, Hecate was somehow worse. Despite being a war goddess, a seasoned veteran of combat and a natural-born killer, she was somehow exceptionally immature. In fact, if Tabart wagered, his infant son had more maturity than this woman. He sat down at the other end of a wooden boat, shaped and colored reminiscent to a banana. The last time he had taken a banana boat in the ocean, he was almost killed by the sea and saved by the Titan Pirate's Fifth Division, and then taken to an island and almost killed by pirates. Now, he was certain that he wasn't going to be killed by the ocean or by the Xros, but by Hecate's enthusiasm. "Hecate, can you please stop trying to tip the banana boat over?" Tabart inquired, his voice matching his tired eyes. He had been up for the last few days watching over Hecate in this tiny vessel, making sure that she didn't kill them. "You know we're both fruit users right? We'll die if we fall into the ocean." "O-oh! Right...I shouldn't play so much with my ships! Yanba told me! Sorry Tabby!" Hecate responded innocently and tried to sit still as best she could. Of course, being the child at heart she was, Hecate ended up fidgeting with the various weapons in her large bag. As Tabart closed his eyes for an instant due to exhaustion, he would open them again to find her juggling with an enormous broadsword, hammer and scythe, all magically packed into a single bag. "Hey Tabby, how long do we have left!?" Hecate asked inquisitively. For someone that wasn't Qasarhog Yanbaal, taking care of Hecate's antics would be extraordinarily difficult. Tabart exhaled. "Hecate, I really have no idea. I'm not a navigator, but..." he begun, pulling a map out from his cloak, "says we should be pretty close. Maybe another day I suppose? Yeah, nah, that shit isn't going to work." He slid the map back into the pocket of his cloak, and pulled out a large, brown stick filled with a grass like substance. Flicking his fingers, the first bit of the stick lit on fire, and Tabart stuck the other end in his mouth, inhaling deeply before letting out a cloud of smoke. "Hecate, I got a plan, and you're the only one who can do it. You ready?" "A plan!? What kinda plan! Does it involve fighting bosses?!" Tabart paused. "Yeah, sure. Here's what's gonna happen, you see. There's a giant ass sea king underwater. I need you to take that broadsword, and spin it really fast at the back of the boat in the water. Like, rotate it as fast as you can, to make a whirlpool behind us, and sending us going forward, otherwise it might eat us! You can handle that right?" "Ohh!! Like a...um...what was it called..?" Hecate continued to juggle while in thought. "Oh! Like a sea helicopter!! I can do that!" Hecate's expression became a lot more alive as she put back the scythe and hammer, and instead brought out another broadsword. "If I do two, we'll be faster!" Hecate suddenly became extremely focused and held both swords tightly. Although normally she would rely on her Devil Fruit for a task like this, she felt oddly inclined to do it with her own power. She turned around, facing the back of the ship, and stabbed both swords in the water with such strength that a small tidal wave erupted from Tabart and Hecate's location. However, that wasn't the end of the maneuver, but rather, the beginning. As if she were pulling on the reins of a wild horse, Hecate pulled the hilts of the broadswords down with enormous power, causing the broadswords to begin spinning. The accumulated rotational power substituted, and in fact, surpassed the output of conventional engines, and caused the boat to travel at ridiculous speeds forwards. Despite having let go of the swords briefly, the swords themselves also moved along with the boat, thanks to Hecate's Devil Fruit, the Dodo Dodo no Mi, enabling them to move forward. Yet, at some point, the rotational power of the blades would go away. But Hecate wouldn't allow it. As soon as she perceived the pace slowing down with her Kenbunshoku Haki, she once more stuck her hands in the middle of the blades undergoing extreme rotation, and pushed down on the hilts without interrupting the rotation of the blades, forcing them to go even faster and push the boat forward at even greater speeds. After being satisfied at the pace, with the wind rapidly blowing against both Shichibukai, she yelled to Tabart, "You think we got away from him Tabby!?" Tabart, who had been gripping the edge of the boa as tightly as he could, nodded in agreement as the fumes from his blunt were blown into the wind behind them, leaving a trail of smoke behind them. "Y-Yeah, I-I think we got away, Hecate. Good job, no need to spin anymore." He exhaled. "Except, I think we got a bigger problem. What the hell is that big ass ship over there?" --- An enormous ship on the left-hand side of the Shichibukai's banana boat was present. Enormous nets and fishing lines were thrown from its deck. At the same time, various ballistae lined the edges of the deck. A fishing ship? A war ship? No, it was a mixture of both. This was the ultimate ship of the Trojans. As they were hunting their quarry for the day, the eyes of the scout gazed upon the Banana Boat. Taking only a brief look at the two individuals who were in the boat, his eyes widened and he immediately took out a conch shell from his pocket. He blew with all the strength he could muster and yelled across the boat, "EMERGENCY! SHICHIBUKAI LANCASTER HECATE AND BENJAMIN TABART ARE INVADING!!! WE MUST STOP THEM AT ALL COSTS! SIR HECTOR, PLEASE MOBILIZE US!!!" Hector, the commanding officer of the ship, and one of the island's greatest generals, opened his eyes as he peered from the edge of the deck before noticing the banana boat. Anger coursed throughout his being, but even more so was a sense of urgency. "FIRE THE BALLISTAE IMMEDIATELY! DO NOT ALLOW THEM TO APPROACH OUR COUNTRY!!!!!!!" ---- Tabart squinted with all his might, but the gentle glaze of the sun obscured his vision ever so slightly, making it all but impossible for him to get an accurate view. Besides, he was looking upwards, from his estimation, several hundred feet towards a deck. "Ah fuck it," Tabart muttered, unwrapping the palm of his bandaged, right arm, revealing a layer of wood. Ever since his battle against Bathory McGhinnis, Tabart had been forced to use a prosthetic wooden arm in its stead. "Mosa Mosa No: Heaven Eye!" Small branches emerged from the palm of his hand, and with it came several fan-shaped leaves. He closed his palm, ridding his hand of everything but the leaves, merging it with his body with his creation. In the moment that he did, the retina of his eyes came into focus as if it as strengthened, allowing him to see onto the deck of the ship. There were several giants, clad in togas and armor, scampering around the ship hurriedly. They were looking....at them. Tabart flinched. "Ah, shit Hecate. I think we got a problem. There's a big ass giant pointing at our little banana boat," he replied. "I used my devil fruit to make some super good maidenhair tree leaves. This plant has a bunch of antioxidant qualities, and terpenoids which basically opens up your blood vessels, and makes your blood less sticky, letting it circulate easier. As you can probably guess, it means your nervous system and sensory organs get a lot more efficient. The biggest benefactor of this are the eyes, though." He turned around to face Hecate, revealing his eyes. The iris, which had once been gold, had become a deep, tomato-like red. Yet, his sclera had remained a deep white. Inside of his reddened irises were three black markings, taking the same form as the fan-shaped leaves he had just eaten. "I call it the Heaven Eye! Or sometimes, the Fan Wheel Eye, if I'm feeling enthusiastic. But, because thinning my blood is a literal too dangerous for long periods of time, plus too much blood circulation to the eyes can cause strain eventually, I try not to maintain it for long." Tabart paused, realizing he had gone far beyond his initial point. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, I need you to do me a big favor and throw something that you don't want at the base of that boat, really, really hard. We need to sink it one go, okay? That way, we can keep going. Judging from that big dude's lips, they're about to try and fight us!" "Alriiight, let's gooo!!!!!" Hecate said in delight as she rummaged through the near-infinite bag for something to throw at the ship. Finally, she found exactly what she needed. She tugged it out, and what would appear before Tabart's eyes was a very surprising ship wheel. However, it wasn't an ordinary ship wheel. Across the four limbs were very sharp blades, almost reminiscent of the of old. Hecate grinned. "FRISBEE TIME!" Hecate stood up with the wheel in hand. Without any sort of hesitation, she pulled her arms back, built up an incredible amount of force, before throwing the wheel just underneath the deck of the ship. At the moment it made contact, the spiraling wheel completely split apart the ship's deck from its lower part with a clean serration, to the point where the deck had been flying off and quickly began to capsize into the sea. The crew were all floundering, attempting to return to order, without paying any more mind to Tabart and Hecate. However, one figure, Hector, noticed the movements of Tabart's and Hecate's ship, and quickly mobilized his soldiers. "EVERYONE, REORIENT YOURSELF! I WILL CHASE AFTER OUR FOES!" The man quickly began to swim behind the ship. Although he couldn't keep the same pace, he was trailing behind as fast as he could, praying that by the time he reached the island, he wasn't too late. Tabart looked and Hecate. "You're strong as shit aren't you...Well, good! We're going to need that fighting an army of Titans." A Trojan Horse Illium is a large island with fortified defenses, the city of Troy spanning from the east to the west, hundreds of years ago they had to ensure their protection against intruders, the walls that line the edge of the island are proof of the great craftsmanship of skilled and talented ancestors, being nearly fifty feet tall the stone brick fortress has helped the nation in through wars, and now was no exception. Brave warriors returned from the waters with reports of an enemy and a bell rang, one that would chime throughout the entire city as if some type of alarm. With everyone on the island having some sort of military training they did not cower in fear and wait for the intruders to come, they grabbed their armor and their swords and prepared themselves to defend what they loved. Meanwhile... "SIR! ENEMIES SIR!" A solider called out, running and panting through the castle halls, banging on a giant door. Suddenly, it came flying open revealing a man who looked to be in his late fifty's with a wrinkled face and shaggy blonde hair. He wore the signature golden armor of Troy, with a helmet in one hand and a sword in the other. "I've heard." The man was in no mood for chit chat, they were entering battle. From the shadows behind the man came two women, both very beautiful, but one having a more refined elegance while the other appeared to be very rugged. "Katina, go to the gate." The pretty pink haired woman nodded, bowing before leaving the halls and going to guard the gate, where these intruders would be entering from according to their sources. "Ismini, help the people." And when her commands were given she obeyed, the man giving these orders however, had a very important job to do before he joined the fray. Katina ran through the streets, there was no chaos or disorder, surprisingly enough the people were calm and eager. It was not like the last time something like this happened, when the marines had sent that giant ship to teach them a lesson, the people were scared and worried, but now they were brave. Eventually she made it to the gate, it was near the docks, opened by a lever on the inside, but something told her that these intruders would not give the courtesy as if to ask to enter, and so, she opened it herself. Standing in the middle of the archway with her hands on her hips as she gazed into the endless blue, seeing what she thought to be the enemies in the distance... ---- It had been several hours since Tabart and Hecate encountered the scouting-vessel and destroyed it, but there was apparently some means of communication between those fallen men, and the kingdom of Troy. He could detect that much by the fact a powerful aura rested at the edge of the island, seemingly waiting for them to approach. Forces were gathering in the kingdom of giants; Tabart wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing yet. He stood up from the floor of his boat, sighing in disappointment. "Fuck, Hecate. Think they know we're here or somethin, but fuck it. Let's see if I can negotiate. Don't move from the boat." With that, Tabart threw a barrage of seeds onto the surface of the water and snapped his fingers, conjuring forth enormous water lily's that served as a bridge from his docked, banana boat canoe, and the massive dock of Troy. Eventually, he reached the dock, and stood before Katina. "You the guard, here?" Water Lily's? Had this man eaten a devil fruit? Her insides churned, what would this mean for Troy? Her eyes widened slightly, her fists clenching, but she pulled herself together just in time. "I'm Katina and you're last chance at giving up!" The woman squatted to the ground, making the area below them feel like elastic, grabbing a part under her, she would lift it up, sending a rippling wave of earthy trampoline at the intruder, a warning sign. "Woah, woah!" Tabart reacted, putting his hands up defensively. "No need to get so aggressive baby girl. I mean, look at you. You're huge." He smirked as he pointed out the difference in their stature. While not as tall as the Elbafian brutes, the Spartans were still noticeably big, and equally as strong, if not more. "What could a small guy like me possibly do to you? Let's have a chat, okay?" Katina shook her head from side to side, she had been given very specific orders and there was NO WAY this man was as harmless as he seemed! "It'll be a cold day in hell!" The pink haired maiden huffed, pounding her fist into her palm. The ground beneath them shook, practically haven been transformed into a trampoline, the woman punched the ground, sending tentacles of stretchy earth towards Tabart. It was her Devil fruits power! To soften anything she touched into a springy cushion and she was going to use it to ensure this man didn't get past! "Take that!" The woman teased, very confident in her abilities, as if she had never been beaten in her life. "Fuck!" Tabart exclaimed, leaping backwards in the moment that Katina launched her assault, having use Kenbunshoku to deduce her next course of actions. Yet, even with it, her attack was truly tremendous. Not only was it a wide-scale attack, courtesy of her being a giant, and thereby grabbing an enormous amount of earth with her palm, but it was extremely fast. However, there was someone even faster. "Yo, brute of a woman, do something about this!" "Ooooh, I have to break through trampolines!? Nice nice!!" Hecate thought to herself and grinned. She took out two large serrated blades from her enormous bag, "Float!" She told the swords, and they stayed in the air as commanded. It took merely a moment, but Hecate had already dashed forwards towards the trampoline-like earth. "Cut through everything, soldiers!" Without hesitation, the blades cut through the numerous tentacles of earth that were present, their serrated edge assisting in getting past the initial bounciness of the structure. As opposed to merely slash through them, it was better explained as the earth "popping." While her blades dealt with the smaller onslaught, Hecate playfully grinned and launched herself towards the meteor-like rock that the Spartan threw. Her hands were dyed black, and without even thinking twice, she went on a rampage and begun to punch the rock repeatedly. It wasn't the smartest idea considering her initial attacks were being repelled by the earth's stringy nature, but she continued to pummel towards it. Surprisingly, her attacks, as she continued to make them, ended up having more of an impact than they did initially. Unconsciously, Hecate understood the properties of the earth in front of her, and began to focus her blows so that the pressure exerted by her blows only traveled forward as opposed to outward. Eventually, her blows began to completely pierce through the large slab of rock, until it shattered from the inside. All the while, due to Hecate's reckless move, she ended up back at the same spot she started: next to Tabart. "Oh...I didn't move forward. Sorry!!!" Katina chuckled as her attackers struggled. "Go ahead and give up! But just in case that wasn't enough..." The woman grunted, stomping her foot on the trampoline in order to send waves of softy and flowy earth at the intruders. She wasn't worried about the childish she devils advances, and she especially didn't care about the man who had appeared so useless! "You can't beat the trojans." She scoffed, flipping her hair before biting her lip and watching the battlefield, as if it she was enjoying watching her enemies struggle! Getting off on how well she was doing? Helen would have been proud! Still, her eyes remained fixated on her enemies, and the promising future that might lie ahead if she won. With her feet planted firmly in the soft earth and her arms now crossed, she felt prepared to take on anything. "Sosososososososo!" She laughed, her hazardous trampoline was something no one could get past! "Wow!" Tabart replied as he bent his knees, and slammed his wrist together. He pulled them behind his back, allowing his palms to face outwards behind him. As he did, flower petals bloomed from his palms, covering them. "You're right, you know! Not just anyone can beat the Trojans!" In that moment, orbs of light coalesced along his palms, steadily building in size and strength; it was overflowing power, eventually enveloping Tabart in a bright, yellow flowing aura, pushing the debris of earth upwards around him from the sheer force of the gathered power. "However, in the face of the Giant Slayer, the fall of Troy is simply inevitable...." A sly smirk slid along his visage. "Therefore, I'll destroy everything that lay in my way!" Tabart announced, launching his palms forwards, sending forward a massive column of energy forged directly from the power of the sun. It ripped through the atmosphere, yet, like light, it passed quietly, simply moving too quickly for the world to respond with sound. However, the lack of sound was what was indicative of its lethality. "A giant slayer? Maybe in you're dreams." Katina didn't really care what move this guy was about to use, she had a plan of her own, and if he wanted to bring his best, then so would she! People always wasted time with dramatic speeches and movements, Katina wasn't that type of person and it was a good thing too! Having grabbed a portion of the mighty stone wall and softening it, she managed to pull a large portion of the wall in front of her, before... it hardened? There was no telling if that would block the sunlight she now noticed was coming her way but maybe just maybe she could hold him off a bit longer.... "He's not the only one who can slay you!" Hecate jumped with excitement towards the opponent they faced. Although she wanted to beat her up by herself, unfortunately this was Tabart's mission. With a slight sulk on her face, she flashed forwards towards the stone wall that Katina had erected. It was quite hard, no doubt, but it was nothing Hecate couldn't handle. Hecate breathed deeply before bulking up and covering her arms in pitch black Busoshoku Haki. "Hraaaah!!!" Before Tabart's sunlight made its way to Hecate's location, she barreled her fists through the concrete slab before her. She didn't have enough time to completely break through the mighty wall, but made enough of a dent that the power of Tabart's light would no doubt shine through. "Now to run!" Hecate made numerous somersaults towards her right, before leaping off the ground to the nearest tree as a way to avoid Tabart's sunlight. "Have fun!" Category:Role-Plays Category:Ash9876 Category:Berserkchart486 Category:PuddingCups